Brighten the Darkness
by TheFallenOne30
Summary: Elsa had no longer been the Queen of Arendelle, after that emotional rollercoaster of an adventure she had to find herself, Anna had proven worthy to be a queen, and they both had been happy with their roles. Soon the sun had completely set and Elsa invited Honeymaren to charade night, of course Anna didn’t mind but suddenly Elsa felt a new presence, yet brushed it off, bad choice.
1. One

A Disney and Dreamworks Crossover fanfiction

This is a story of drama, angst, and love

Chapter 1: Life is good, no more adventures

Elsa hadn't felt this happy for many years, even after being accepted as Queen of Arendelle it hadn't sat right with her, but now she was no longer Queen as her sister had taken that place after she was proven to be a good Queen. They had quite the journey but the end of the adventure came before she knew it and she didn't plan on being so adventurous anytime soon. She hadn't feared her magic any longer, she hadn't felt as if people were judging her, and she hadn't felt such in a while.

She was free to be herself in the forest with no judgment and she's even made a few friends along the way, she was apart of a tribe known as the woodland Northuldra. She of course would visit her sister, they had just went their separate ways but that hadn't meant they no longer saw one another.

Currently Elsa had been in Ahtohallan, visiting the memories of her mother, as this was her only way to see that dear mother of hers who passed in a ship wreck. Yet her face had been that of happiness, she felt tears of joy fall from her blue eyes every now and then, seeing her mother there was enough even if she hadn't truly been there, she was in her heart.

She had yet to reveal this place to Anna as her younger sister hadn't had the time to visit, and she hadn't asked for her sister to visit, she was doing family charades with her sister tonight so she'll invite her to the enchanted forest then. Eventually, she had found herself making her way through the cave back to the entrance and having made stairs which went over the gap which formerly held four large pedestals of ice.

Soon she was out and looking towards the sky which was sunset, meaning she should probably be going now, maybe one day she'll invite Honeymaren to the kingdom, she had yet to show her friend around there. Nokk was waiting at the edge of Ahtohallan for her, currently that of ice so Elsa could rise easier. She would walk over to the water spirit and pull herself onto it, making a clicking noise twice with her mouth the Nokk was now riding back to the forest.

Once back she rode into the camp, soon she would slide off the spirit and made her way to the leader of the tribe "do you mind if I go visit Anna? It's been a few months and I take any chance I can to spend it with my sister." She would let out a chuckle "you may, you don't have to ask me each time though, we don't mind if you leave to be with your sister, but maybe Honeymaren could go with."

Honeymaren perked up at those words, turning her attention to the two as she wasn't too far away "I don't think I've been to the kingdom before since y'know... Arendelle and the Northuldra weren't in good terms but now we are. Wait, right?" Both Elsa and Yelana would laugh at her question "of course we are now, do you want to come?" Elsa offered her hand to the female.

Honeymaren didn't seem to hesitate to take the hand of the spirit "yeah, I'd love to, I hope your sister doesn't mind..." Elsa would let the hand go once at Nokk and pull herself on before helping pull the female on "she won't, I assure you." With those word, Honeymaren held Elsa by her shoulders and Nokk was now making it's way to the kingdom known to be Arendelle.

Eventually, they had gotten there and Honeymaren would smile "it's a very nice kingdom, I like it" Nokk was at the edge of the land and Elsa slid off him, helping the female down, though she probably didn't need much help, they did have reindeer after all and probably know how to ride a horse. Now Elsa was making her way to the castle, the villagers were snuggled up in their warm houses considering it was winter currently, no not a summer winter, just winter.

Elsa eventually went to the door and before she could even knock, Anna had opened the door and gave her older sister a hug, who returned that hug of course "Elsa! I'm so glad you came" Elsa would laugher "of course I did" then Anna would glance behind her and smile. "You brought Honeymaren too! I haven't seen you even longer!" She went to the girl and hugged her "oh, yeah it's been a long time Anna— wait do I call you queen?" Anna would laugh "just call me Anna, I'm not on duty right now, and even if I was I don't mind being called Anna, it rolls off the tongue better then Queen Anna."

"Now come on you two! There are charades to be done!" With that Anna would rush back inside, she's still as cheerful as ever, and Elsa was greatful that even being a queen and more mature, she's still her little sister. Elsa was the last to follow but for a vague moment she felt as if eyes were staring towards her from the darkness and piercing through her, but when she looked around there was nothing so she'd leave it alone and finally catch up after closing the door behind herself.


	2. Two

A Disney and Dreamworks Crossover fanfiction

This is a story of drama, angst, and love

Chapter 2: Shadows of the Past and Future

Elsa had followed her sister to the room in which they did charades. When she'd enter she was surprised to see her cousin Rapunzel with her husband. "Sorry I didn't tell you, I just wanted it to be a surprise!" Anna explained and went over to the two with Honeymaren and Elsa "I haven't seen you since my... coronation, Rapunzel." Memories flood back but Elsa would calm herself down, there's no need to fear and that was just in the past.

"Yeah, how are you doing? I haven't been up to date with things, I've been... busy" Elsa caught sight of her blonde hair being back, merely in a braid. "I see you have, how exactly did it come back?" Rapunzel let out a nervous laugh "it's... kinda hard to explain." Elsa would raise an eyebrow, but before she could speak Anna butt in "we've gone through things ourselves, try us!" Anna would seemingly dare.

Rapunzel would raise an eyebrow herself then "fine, but Eugene is gonna explain with me" he would perk up "oh, am I?! I didn't realize" this should be interesting. After getting caught up Anna had gave a slow nod "yep, that is indeed a story to tell" the girl with golden locks gave a nervous laugh once again "yeah... but shouldn't we get to the game now? Although I see Elsa has a new look, we should have some fun before getting into another story."

"Yeah, you are right, who wants to go first?!" Anna would ask, then Rapunzel would go over to Sven "I will" she'd take a piece of paper out. She would think for a moment then get the idea "Kristoff! Start the timer" the blonde gave a nod "Alright" he would flip the hourglass over, the sand beginning to fall. Rapunzel would move her hands and then aim them towards the ground, which has confused everyone but she made different movements then Elsa got it "me?" Rapunzel would nod and jump up and down "yes!" Elsa gave a smile, that was two points for her and one for Rapunzel.

They'd keep switching and eventually it was girls against boys, and now Elsa was up again. She'd grab a piece of paper and think for a moment, then once the timer starts she would take hold of her hair, running a hand through it. Before she could make anything happen, she could've sworn she saw a dark figure with golden eyes in the darkness of a corner which was in the room.

Due to this she seemed to become a bit tense but she quickly came back to reality and ran a hand through her hair again, ice engulfing it and Rapunzel would point towards her "magic hair!" Causing Elsa to nod. The hourglass was almost empty too, so that was off a limb here "looks like the girls win boys!" Anna would point out and they all sighed, while the girls would cheer and then Anna went up to her sister.

"I have an announcement to make! And before you jump to conclusions, I'm not pregnant, usually that's what people assume! Wait, right?" Elsa and the others would laugh a bit before Elsa would go sit next to Honeymaren. The two smiled towards each other before turning their attention towards Anna, as did the others "we will be having a masquerade! But first there will be a show, then a masquerade, considering we've made a few changes to the castle there is now a theater room."

Elsa seemed shocked, masquerade, it may not be like the afterparty to her coronation but that didn't mean she wasn't worried. She hadn't completely been over the events held a few years ago, she may be happy but that didn't mean she wouldn't worry. "I know this may be a bit sudden but it'll take a few days, maybe a week or more, but me and Kristoff and very excited about this!" She didn't want to ruin that happiness in her sister's eyes, she shouldn't even worry, she had full control over her powers and this may help.

"Of course you all would need to stay til the events but it'll be fun! Elsa I know you are friends with the tribe but me and Kristoff plan on inviting them! Isn't that great?!" Elsa would perk up, she hadn't stayed in the castle ever since she made friends with the tribe, because she lived there. But she gave her sister a smile "it's fantastic Anna, and I don't mind staying here, really, I'm glad you are inviting them" Anna seemed to brighten up even more then she already was, going to her sister and giving her a tight hug "I'm so glad Elsa!"

"I was so worried that you would be scared because of what happened a few years ago, and I wouldn't blame you, I wouldn't have even blamed you if you didn't agree. I mean this is a lot to throw at a person and especially with you I—" Elsa would speak up to halt her sister's frantic words "I'm fine Anna, I have control over my powers, and I get to spend more time with you." Her sister felt relief hearing such words "oh! Honeymaren, Eugene and Rapunzel, you three alright with staying here for as long as this takes?" They all looked at one another before saying in unison "we don't mind."

Anna would let go of her sister and squeal in excitement, this was great and Elsa was calmed down, she understood why she was worried but she didn't need to be. "Okay! We have to get started tomorrow, so we should all get to sleep, Elsa you alright staying in your room?" She was thankful her sister was so worried, but it'll be fine. "I stayed in it when I still lived in Arendelle, it'll be fine, don't be so worried" though she understood why her sister was worried, though Anna would inhale then exhale before nodding "you're right, I just want to make sure but you are right."

"Well! Hope everyone get's well rested, there's a lot to do tomorrow" with that they would all leave the room and go towards the rooms they'll be staying in. Once Elsa reached her room she would get herself changed into her purple nightgown with the transparent black lace over the dress, as she's about to put her hair up she hears faint laughter. The laughter would fill her room.

She would search for where this voice came from, before suddenly she felt as if she had no control over her words and body, as if she had been trapped in a trance of sorts _"Hello! I hear you! Speak I listen, stay by my side, guide me!" _She would still search for where this man could be. Yet as she'd search, she had found no one, she didn't know what was happening and she hadn't a clue who could hold such a villainous laugh, yet be unseen.

_"Lonely girl, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide, look around you and you'll see, I am by your side!" _With that she'd look next to her, seeing a man beside her for a sheer moment before they seem to leave through the door. Without hesitation her body was moving, deep down she was trying to escape this trance she's been put in, but to no evail and with that she was outside the room. _"Angel of shadows! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!" _She could see a faint figure go down the hall into the darkness, and before she knew it she was running after it.

_"Angel of shadows! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel" _She could see the man better once she found herself closer to him, his skin pale and pigmented with black ink, blending into his skin. His hair was black as darkness, slicked back and spiked at the ends of the strands. A robe seemingly made of a black substance which would drag along the ground. And eyes as golden as a wolves, eyes that could pierce through your soul, fierce.

For a moment, she would snap out of this trance she was put in, suddenly she was prepared to battle, backing away a bit from this unknown man as she asked a simple question "who are you?" To which he replied. _"I am your Angel, come to me: Angel of music..." _reaching his hand out to her, for a moment she hesitated, but something in her told her to take his hand, to which she did, placing her hand upon his. A malicious smirk would form onto his lips, a grip suddenly around her hand before she was pulled into the darkness, unable to turn back at this point, for it was too late now.


End file.
